


aphid

by YlviscestAnon



Category: Ylvis
Genre: BDSM, Blindfolds, Cock Slut, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, M/M, Restraints, Riding Crops, Sensory Deprivation, Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 08:07:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1297612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YlviscestAnon/pseuds/YlviscestAnon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>an anon prompt from tumblr: basically ; Bård wants to try BDSM, Vegard is hesitant but Bård wears him down - and then wears him down in bed physically.</p>
            </blockquote>





	aphid

“No, absolutely no way.”

Where did his brother even get an idea for something like this? BDSM was something that was a... well, it was an entirely different lifestyle than what he was used to or what he did in his daily life.

But Bård had a mischievous smile on his lips, he had a dream of Vegard hog tied on the bed, his wrists bound tight and his eyes blindfolded as his legs were spread and tied to the bed posts. They could throw away all of their feelings and just give in to pure lust, he could pound in mercilessly in to the older man, he could make his tongue hang out and his breath heave and make him beg – the idea of bondage and discipline pleased him, for Vegard to beg 'please, sir' and...

Fuck, he could entirely get off alone fantasizing about it. And he had, many times – but it was just now that he decided to talk to Vegard about it.

“I'll go easy on you, I promise.” He offered, testing, his head cocked and one hand reaching out to brush through the thick back curls of the other man's head. His palm cupped Vegard's cheek, and he leaned in and brushed his forehead against his brother's.

“Just light stuff. Some spanking, dirty talk, wrists bound...”

“And where are you going to get stuff to bind wrists at and everything? Just walk up in to a hardware store like 'hey, I need to tie my brother up'?”

“Sex shops exist, you know.”

“And you're famous! You're not going in to one!”

Vegard was appalled for a moment, staring at the other man, but Bård gave no regard to what the other was really meaning or saying. He didn't care, he'd do it, he'd do it shamelessly, he wasn't quite as shy and as behind the scenes as his older brother always wanted to be.

“I know. Online. From Germany or something.”

The raven haired man just held his mouth agape, wondering if the other was really meaning what he said he was going to do. He had no idea that indeed, yes, Bård was going to do it, and that – that maybe, Bård was already a few steps ahead of him and had ordered a few items that would show u to their 'bachelor' pad soon.

“Good lord. I mean, I don't even believe in a God, but if there was one, Bård, you'd be in trouble.” Was all Vegard really had to say, but Bård leaned down and kissed the shorter man, smiling through the kiss regardless.

He knew he could wear down his brother, he knew that a small leather triangle strip smacking him across the ass would do the both of them some good in the lust department. In bed and in life, dominance and subservience was all just the same, but in between the sheets at the end of the day you could actually be satisfied by what was going on.

\- - -

Bård looked over his purchases after they arrived – they hadn't been cheap, but they were good quality things. A leather collar, something he could encircle around his brother's neck and show proof and worth that the other was his while they were in bed – the idea got his face red, but he continued shifting through the box. The leather riding crop was a given, and he could easily turn his brother's face back and forth with it gently before using it to smack soft red welts in to the other man's skin.

There were ties to hold together Vegard's wrists, a bar to separate his legs as he was fucked, a blindfold made of deep red silk in stark contrast to the smooth, shiny black of the rest of the objects that had been ordered.

He could surely get the other to at least try it a little bit, right?

And near the bottom – a dildo, small and thin but useful, as well as a cock ring to squeeze against the organ to prevent a quick orgasm.

But he couldn't wait to beg Vegard in to trying these type of things – to try and get on with this sort of thing, something that he wanted to try so desperately. After all, every man had his kinks, and it was hard enough seeing Vegard in a suit every day – he loved to tear that suit off of him, even though now he realized he could have just as easily used a silken tie as a blindfold.

Still, maybe there would be some use for a tie in their little games, if they were to play – but Bård began bringing it up slowly again, slowly but quietly and surely, and even firmly – he didn't want to push Vegard in to a situation where the other felt uncomfortable, but he felt maybe if they just tried out this kind of thing, they would maybe like it.

Hell, even Bård wasn't entirely certain he would like doing something like this – this would be rough, he'd have to rough up Vegard a bit, maybe even bite his darkened flesh and pinch his nipples until they were sore. But he watched porn of these things sometimes, and he quite did enjoy it – especially when a third person was involved, hence the dildo, since he couldn't bare to actually share his brother with anyone at the end of the day.

And at the end of the day, no one needed to know that he was having sex with Vegard.

But he'd drop tiny little hints here and there – and the tiny hints would get bigger, and he'd slowly incorporate small things in to their love making – smacking Vegard's ass, biting into his neck, shoulder, anything that was soft and fleshy that he could....

Vegard though would be embarrassed, hide away the marks even with makeup, even when they were going to be covered up by clothing at any rate. It wasn't that he wanted Bård to stop, but his resolve was slowly weakening, he was at least slowly becoming curious to this lifestyle that his brother wanted to try out.

After all, the lifestyle that they were already living was alternative enough – after enough of it, enough begging and pleading and soft questions and nipping of the lips as he stared Vegard in the eyes and muttered “Come on, let me tie you up” - Vegard agreed, not knowing the full extent of the plans that his brother had for him.

It wasn't even as if they were going to get too much in the discipline part, or the masochist part, Vegard wasn't one to relish pain – if his hands were dipped in ice cold water, he was likely to be the one to remove them before anyone else in the group.

But Bård started by biting his lip, making it swell and redden as he marked his territory. It was evening and the sun was down, a few candles lighting the room, because Bård had been planning this – an he wanted it to be mostly a surprise, the things he was going to pull from the German box.

Vegard was surprised at the intensity of the bite, he reached his fingers up to delicately touch his swollen lip as Bård focused on the side of the bed – they were already both naked, facing each other, kneeling on the bed. “Turn around,” Bård commanded, and for some reason or another, the older brother obeyed. Maybe it was his military training coming back to him, but he half expected to be called Ylvis himself as things continued.

Bård lay a hand on the other man's back, his nails forming a half moon against the shoulder and he dug lightly down the flesh of his older brother's back, down to the top of his rounded buttocks. The scratching made Vegard stretch out his back, curling it backwards, and a shiver at his clavicles made him shake his head.

“This isn't just some excuse to get your frustrations out on me, now is it?” He asked, and Bård grinned.. Vegard couldn't see the grin of course, but he could feel it, he could sense it. His brother wanted him down on his knees, underneath him, equality thrown out of the window and the jagged nails scratched their way cross ways against Vegard's back again.

“There's no more loving trust than there is in BDSM, Vegard. Come on. Haven't you read about this stuff? And the safety word – courgette. Just remember it. If a little scratch is too much for you, that is.”

Bård didn't want to hurt him, not too much – he mainly wanted the other spread out like a slut, panting and gasping and begging for more, harder, faster, deeper. He didn't want let down, he wanted things to play out exactly the way that they did in his fantasies.

So he took out the blindfold, and he leaned in, pressing a kiss to the back of the mess of curls that was Vegard's hair. He slid it snugly over his eyes, the long length of fabric able to reach around twice, before being tied off and depriving Vegard of his main sense of sight. From now on, everything would seem to have so much more meaning, everything would just feel more, and Bård lovingly held his hands against the sides of Vegard's body.

“I'm glad you finally agreed to this. We're going to have a great time, you know.” He murmured, and Vegard just raised an eyebrow, hesitant and second guessing the entire ordeal. Blackness was all he saw, but the feeling of silk was nice, especially as it swung against his back.

“Remember, call me sir if you address me.” Bård commented idly, prepared to be amused at whatever Vegard's reaction was going to be. Vegard just furrowed his brow, and he was ever so skeptical.

“I'm older than you.”

“Forget about ages for a while.” Bård commented, leaning in and giving the back of Vegard's ear, the shell of it, a very nice suckle. With a smirk Bård brought the box on to the bed, and he brought out the nice leather collar, unfastening it to loosen it before he slid it around his brother's neck. He could see Vegard's neck muscles tense, he could sense the other was starting to get in to the entire mysterious part of the sex where he knew not what to expect.

And at the front of the collar, after Bård fastened it, there was a metal ring – and it hung down from Vegard's neck, enough for the older man not to even feel it's presence or know that It was there. He soon would though, as Bård brought out the cuffs for his wrists, chains linking them together – and Vegard tested them out, trying to pull his wrists apart, even though he could barely do so. The resistance was tight, and he tried not to get anxious – after all, he trusted Bård.

If there was one person on the earth he could trust with something like kinky sex, if there was one person on the earth he could trust with something like his life, it would be Bård.

But he wasn't expecting the chain that led up to connect his wrists to his neck, not that he'd stay kneeling for long. Bård admired the look of the other man, his brother, entirely vulnerable and open to the world and everyone in it. How wonderful and thrilling it was.

So he maneuvered around to be in front of Bard, hoisting himself up a bit taller than the other – not that he had to do so by much. While Vegard was on his knees and buttocks, Bård was now just on his knees – and he guided the tip of his erection to Vegard's lips.

Watching the other was more erotic than all of the porn he had expected. Vegard flicked out his tongue to try and guess what was on the receiving end of his mouth, and he took the cue to open his mouth and lean in, the red silk contrasting against his black hair and soon there would be white jizz around and in his mouth to combat the starkness of the other two colors.

Vegard gave a damn well blow job, he knew all the spots of Bård's dick that the other wanted a tongue slid across, that he wanted a small suckle on, that he wanted – well, now he got two chained hands working delicate fingers across his erection. Vegard's movements with his hands constricted were clumsy, he tried to rub both palms across the base of the penis and roll them, but damn, watching Vegard struggle was hot.

He bobbed his head back and forth, curls falling back and forth in front of the blindfold to back closer to his ears. Vegard somehow managed out how to grasp one hand around Bård's dck, jerking half of the member while the warmth of his mouth and tongue did the rest of the work.

The older brother closed his eyes, feeling even more sensitive to touching where each vein was on the others' dick -

He fumbled and worked, Bård's breathing increasing, and before Bård knew it he was cumming, right in Vegard's mouth, but the eldest brother started to pull away and a trickle of sperm fell from his partially lolled out tongue as he felt his face redden. He was too shy to be doing this, even if he couldn't see what he was doing, even if one last stream of semen landed across his chin.

“Do you want something done about your own erection now, Vegard?” Bård questioned, the power and confidence building up inside of him, the urge to be teasing and harsh on his brother giving him a real hard problem here.

If his eyes weren't blindfolded, he would have glared at the other, giving him an obvious yes, but it wasn't too long before he felt something metallic and smooth and cold slide across his own dick.

The elder Ylvisåker was now going to be victim to a cock ring, something to keep his erection hard and keep it longer and more intense than usual. He shuddered at the entire slithering of something along the outer skin of his dick, but he wasn't going to question it. He wasn't about to call Bård sir, and he just heaved his shoulders.

Bård moved back behind the other man though, pushing him down into the bed, taking out the riding crop and his entire body bristled at the chance of using it. He had fantasized about it so long, he had jokingly smacked between his own thighs, he knew the pressure to use an the strength – just enough to not be one to hurt himself. Just small little love stings, he could call them, as he planned to give them to Vegard.

First, he started with the leather triangle against the raven haired man's pretty face – he wouldn't hit Vegard in the face, never, he loved the man, and even though he knew some BDSM folks could smack around their lovers and obviously still love them, he just wanted to experience the power thrill of sliding the crop down across Vegard's pretty face, pushing him down into the bed face-down, a hand mussed up in the curls as the other slid the edge of the riding crop against the curves and hardness of Vegard's body.

When it came down to his bottom though, the round fat he loved to grab, he gave it a test smack, Vegard's body only f;inching slightly. It stung, it didn't particularly hurt, but it did fucking sting – and Bård took the flinch as a sign to continue, alternating sides, until there were quite a shade of red. Vegard curled his shoulders down in to the bed to deal with the stinging pain, even though he could take it. There was no way he'd be weak and say the safety word over something like this.

But Bård let the crop fall on the bed, and he smacked and grabbed on to one of Vegard's cheeks, spreading it up and open wide so he could see the next prize that he wanted. The power was starting to get him off, it was almost worrisome, but he clung his nails into Vegard's bottom.

“I'm going to fuck you long and hard.”

The words gave Vegard a shiver, even though his cock already felt like nothing could satisfy it. He spread his legs just slightly for his brother, but it almost made Bård want to laugh, because he had other ideas.

A spreader bar, a metal bar with cuffs designed to fit around the thighs and keep someone wide an open, it was the last item he had decided on buying and he felt he wouldn't regret it now. Vegard at least didn't seem to be minding himself, but at first his leg did jerk as something was clamped around it. He hadn't been expecting that.

Vegard's face was already against the bed sheets, his ass in the air, and his face was red up to his ears. Bård, the little sadist, finished putting the bar on him and he grabbed the lube, liberally spreading it on his fingers.

He took no time at all before he was shoving a finger in to the elder brother's entrance, something that definitely made him gasp and regret for a minute that he had given up control. His elbow slid against the bed, sliding his hands ahead of his head. Bård relished the tightness and the way the muscles contracted to the sudden invasion, and he to be nice, Bård added more lubrication to his efforts.

After all, he was after hurting Vegard, but not hurting him, in away that made entire sense in his mind.

With another finger slowly added this time, he stretched and scissored and made Vegard bite down so hard on his bottom lip. The older man loved being fingered like this, even if his favorite position was spooning with Bård so he could see the other man's face as he stretched and prepared him.

A third finger, and Vegard's shoulder blades were visibly contracting and contorting.

“Do you want it?”

And asking, along with the fact he'd been stroking himself back to hardness, well, it was enough for him to want to ram himself in to his brother – but the incestuous lust would have to wait, with Vegard tilting his head to the side of the bed just even as a reminder he was blindfolded and there was nothing that could be done about it.

“Y-yeah.”

He didn't mean for his breath to hitch, but it did anyway. Bård laughed, sliding the three fingers in and out, back in and out, shaking his head.

“Beg me like a slut.”

Now Bård could definitely see the redness in Vegard's face, which almost matched the blindfold in a perfect shade. He didn't want things to go like this, but he supposed...

“Do – do I have to?”

“If you ever want any cock, yeah.”

The little fucker, Vegard thought, but he sucked in his own ego and clenched his eyes closed tight. “Please, Bård. Fuck me.”

“Fuck me who?”

“...sir--”

“Try it again.”

His throat was dry, and Vegard had to seriously get over his own shyness.

“Fuck me, Bård, please, sir, I – I want your cock inside of me --”

He hoped that that would do it, and Bård bristled in joy at the way his brother shook when he said the words. He may as well, he figured,

Especially with the temptation of the well lubricated hole spread open for him – he removed his fingers, gripped his own member and led it to Vegard's backside, fitting between the spreader bar just right. He gripped both sides of Vegard's thighs, before he pushed inside, his head lolling back as he did.

He enjoyed every moment of it, every centimeter he pushed in, every small bareback slight sting of pain that would dissipate within time. Vegard was already panting, he was already ready and waiting, and his fingers gripped in to the bedsheets harshly.

“Fuck – fuck me – I fucking love you --” Vegard moaned out, before Bård could even get in the second thrust. This only motivated him further, and he was soon pounding into his brother's ass, groaning and grunting as he did.

That was, until he remembered the very last thing – and he knew Vegard wouldn't see it coming, but out of the box he took the nondescript dildo, squirting on some lube as it sat on the bed – what id it matter, Vegard couldn't see anyway, and they'd clean the sheets after sex as usual.

He waited until he was halfway out to try and introduce the second object in to his brother and it wasn't big by any means – but Vegard's back curved, he seemed alarmed.

“Bård--”

“Sir--”

“Sir, what the f-fuck are you doing --” He gasped out, as the dildo slid in alongside his brother's dick.

“Just go with it,” Bård urged. It wasn't as if his own dick wasn't large enough, he didn't have a complex of any sort, just he also couldn't imagine sharing his brother, his one love with anyone else.

Vegard groaned though, at the girth, firmly stretched and feeling as if he couldn't get any fuller. His heavy breath indicated he was enjoying it, wordlessly, and a part of that made Bård slightly disappointed – he wanted to hear it, how his brother was liking two dicks in himself.

“Tell me, how do you feel, little servant?”

Vegard didn't really trust him to say anything, he didn't want to say much – he was too shy for this, fuck it, even if it felt good, even if it felt great, he was too shy for this and he didn't want to speak aloud anymore. He twisted his head back against the sheets, hiding his face, while Bård only made the thrusts more powerful and hardy as a punishment.

“It – fuck -”

“Go on, “ Bård encouraged, his own breath heaving now, graciously leading a hand down to jerk off his older brother. It was almost painful for Vegard, to have this metal cock ring around him, but he would persevere.

“Fuck, it feels great, fuck me harder, it's just the right size, fuck you, Bård, I could fucking break, fuck--”

It was littered with a few more curse words than he intended, but as a reward Vegard was amazed and happy when his brother slid the ring from around his dick. It really didn't take much longer from there on for the blindfolded sweating celebrity to cum, getting it all over the bedsheets. His entire body wanted to collapse, but he wanted Bård to keep going, to keep fucking him with both cocks,

When Bård felt his own orgasm build up again, he slid out of his brother, his hand jerking his own dick furiously.

“Yeah, you cock-slut, you loved it, didn't you --” He groaned out, just before cumming over his brother's back end, his ass and the back of his thighs as the silicone dick still was filling the exhausted Ylvisåker.

“Yes, sir.” Vegard teased slightly back, not even bothering to try and undo everything he was caught up in to, realizing there would be no point to it and he couldn't get out of the restraints.

All in all though, it hadn't been as bad as he had been expecting.

And at the end of it all, Bård leaned down and grabbed Vegard's curls, turning his head back up and giving him a nice, firm, loving kiss.

“I love you, though.”

He muttered, and Vegard rolled his eyes, unseen.

“I know. Love you too, little bro.”


End file.
